


Wining and Dining Whizzer Brown

by theycallmejohan



Series: Marvin and Whizzer's Perfect Night [2]
Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: M/M, a sequel!, brief allusions to sex, fight me, rated for language, this is in no way realistic but oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-09 03:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13472331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theycallmejohan/pseuds/theycallmejohan
Summary: Marvin treats his boyfriend.





	Wining and Dining Whizzer Brown

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! Welcome back to my corner of the internet. This is a sequel to my story "Lavender Epsom Salt" but if you haven't read that it can be read alone.

"So where are we headed?" Whizzer asked, looking around where Marvin was leading him.

"You'll see," Marvin responded with a grin. He knew Whizzer didn't really like surprises. He turned just in time to see Whizzer roll his eyes. 

Marvin led them into the subway, and then onto a train. Whizzer looked skeptical, but sat down without asking questions.

The rode the train about twenty minutes in near silence. Marvin kept glancing at Whizzer, but the second refused to make eye contact. At least he isn't complaining… yet, Marvin thought. When they reached their destination, Marvin pulled Whizzer off the train and toward the stairs. Whizzer looked around once they got to the street. "Oh, Hell's Kitchen? You really are treating me," Whizzer said, giving Marvin a smile. "Now where are we going?" Marvin just smiled back without saying anything. "Marvin," Whizzer said sharply.

"You'll see in a minute!" The pair started walking down the street. 

After a few minutes had passed, Marvin could tell Whizzer was starting to get a little agitated. Marvin gave his boyfriend's hand a squeeze before pulling him to a stop. "And here we are!" Marvin said, gesturing toward a building. 

"A hotel? Marvin, what the fuck? As much as I love the promise of a nice hotel, I'm fucking starving," Whizzer said, his stomach growling loudly to help prove his point.

"Well good thing I didn't bring you to a hotel then," Marvin said, opening the hotel lobby doors. Whizzer rolled his eyes, but reluctantly went inside. Marvin followed Whizzer inside. "It's to your right," he said, gently turning Whizzer's shoulders that direction. Whizzer rolled his eyes but reluctantly turned his body. Sure enough, standing there to greet him, was a restaurant. 

"Sushi? Marvin, oh my god, how did you know I've been craving sushi?"

"Don't make me reveal my secrets." Marvin gestured toward the door of the restaurant. "After you." Whizzer turned and smiled at him before walking into the doors. 

"Hello, gentlemen, welcome to Blue Ribbon. Is it just the two of you?" The hostess asked once the pair had made it inside. Whizzer nodded. "Alright!" She looked down at her podium before saying, "Right this way!"

The hostess led them through a series of tables, before seating them near a wall. The lights were dimmed, creating just the atmosphere Marvin was going for. Marvin stepped up first and pulled Whizzer's chair out for him. Whizzer smiled, a light blush rising to his cheeks as he sat down. 

The hostess set down menus on the table for them with a quiet, "You're waiter will be right over." She smiled down at them and walked away. 

Marvin looked around the restaurant. It wasn't crazy busy, which was remarkable for New York City, before he remembered it was 8 pm on a Thursday. He chuckled to himself at the absurdity - he was on what he was hoping was an incredibly romantic date with his super-hot boyfriend at 8 o'clock on a Thursday.

"What's so funny?" Whizzer asked, looking up from his menu.

"Nothing, babe, it's nothing. What do you want to drink?" 

"No, really what's so funny?" Whizzer said, setting down his menu. "Are you laughing at me? Did my hair blow funny in the wind or something?" Whizzer's hands flew to his hair and started to mess with it.

"No, no your hair looks perfect, Whiz, really." He reached out and grabbed one of Whizzer's hands. "I just think it's crazy that we're here, at 8 o'clock, eating sushi-"

"Well we're not eating sushi yet," Whizzer interjected.

"It's just such a Marvin and Whizzer thing to do and I love you a lot," Marvin finished, without acknowledging Whizzer's comment. Marvin squeezed Whizzer's hand. "I love you … so, so much," Marvin said slowly, as if realizing his love for Whizzer for the first time. 

Whizzer smiled at Marvin before replying, "I love you too, babe." There was a silent, electrifying moment that passed between the two of them, before Whizzer continued. "Please Marv, this is sweet but I'm about to pass out over here. I'm so hungry."

"Well, then, I'm glad I made it here in time," a man said, walking up to their table. "My name is Carson and I'll be your server today. Can I get you guys started with anything to drink, an appetizer perhaps?"

"We'll have a bottle of Pinot Griot please, no appetizers," Marvin said. The waiter walked away to fetch their wine. "Alright, Whiz, what kind of sushi do you want?"

They spent the next few minutes discussing which kind of rolls to order, before deciding on what they wanted. The waiter came over, poured them two glasses of wine, and took their sushi order to the kitchen. They talked for a minutes before Whizzer got out of his chair.

"I'm going to use the bathroom, before our food gets here." Marvin nodded. Whizzer had only been gone for a minute, before Marvin got the most brilliant idea: the perfect ending to their perfect night. He barely gave it a second thought before pulling out his phone. 

To: Cordelia Johnson  
From: Marvin Shulman  
Hey, Cordelia. I know it's late but I need to ask you a huge favor.

To: Marvin Shulman  
From: Cordelia Johnson  
Anytime. What's up? 

Marvin smiled as he texted his plan. Whizzer's never going to see this coming.

\------ ------ ------ ------ ------ ------

After paying for their food, Whizzer slumped into his chair (but just a little bit, he didn't want to look unkempt). "Oh my gosh I'm so full," he said, huge smile on his face. "Thank you so much."

"Any time, dear," Marvin said, Whizzer's huge smile reflected on his face. "You want the rest of the wine?" Whizzer nodded like a kid who had been offered a piece of candy. Marvin let out a laugh and poured the rest of the white liquid into his boyfriend's glass.

Whizzer finished up the wine while they continued to talk about everything and nothing at all. Whizzer eventually slumped back into his chair again. "Wow, I'm so fully and tipsy." He glanced at Marvin. "This was all part of your plan wasn't it?"

Marvin flashed Whizzer a smirk as he shrugged, "Maybe it was, maybe it wasn't. Regardless," Marvin grabbed Whizzer's hand and gave it a squeeze, "You want to get out of here?" He flashed Whizzer his best bedroom eyes, which Whizzer matched.

"You bet I do," he replied, winking. 

 

As they stepped back on the subway to head home, Marvin couldn't stop smiling. How did I get so damn lucky?

**Author's Note:**

> I should note firstly that while this restaurant is a real place in NYC, I have never been there, nor do I live in New York, so I really have no idea how realistic the whole not waiting for a table in Hell's Kitchen is. Please don't hate. I'm from a small town in Michigan, I don't know these things.
> 
> There is a third part coming! (you'll never guess what it is) (p.s. it's sex). I've had that part mostly done for a while now (turns out dates are hard af to write when you're super single) so it should be posted soon! Marvin and Cordelia's surprise is revealed in that one as well. Let me know what you think it is!
> 
> As always, thank you so much for coming and reading (and commenting hopefully!). If you want to chat or stalk me or anything, I'm @justmylifexawesome on tumblr and I'd love to meet you


End file.
